


So this is Love? A Collection of SpideyPool Short Stories and Excerpts

by ZoeBel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Writing for Wrtings sake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBel/pseuds/ZoeBel
Summary: I want to write SpideyPool but i don't have a plot and i don't have the brain cells to make any.
Relationships: Deadpool/Spider-man, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Spider-Man & Deadpool
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Road Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Let's get a few things straight. 1) Peter is in his mid 20's Wade is in his mid to late 30's. 2) Peter goes to Empire State University and has that Stark Internship. 3) No Thanos, no Thanos snap, yay! that whole "5 years" bullshit is confusing enough time-wise and Peter needs a father figure. 4) Peter is FtM, came out in high school and started T about two years ago. 5) most of my knowledge is based on the movies so like, most likely no comic book lore or anything. 6) I'm having fun so you should have fun too were all her to have fun!

Apparently, when it rains, everyone in Brooklyn forgets how to drive. At least this is the conclusion Peter Parker has come to after driving in the city for the better part of eight years.   
“Come! ON!” He yelled at the car in front of him.   
“Fuck Pete!” Wade, who was previously sleeping, yelled back.   
“Sorry I-... the road’s a little wet and that means everyone forgets how to drive apparently.” Peter threw himself into the back of his seat as traffic fully stopped.   
“A little wet? It’s downpouring out.” Wade stated. Peter held up his hands toward the car in front of them.   
“So that means… stop? Go 45 in the fast lane when the limit is 55?”  
“Pete, not everyone pushes 80 on a flooded highway covered in ice like you.”  
“They should try.”   
There was silence, only the radio filled the void between the men. They turned and faced each other, eyes locked instantly. Neither of them were able to hold back a smile for more than a second.   
“What?” Peter asked through giggles. The traffic had broken and they were on the move again.   
“Nothing,” Wade said, still looking at Peter even though Peter had stopped looking at him. “I just haven't seen you get actually mad before.”   
Peter mockingly bared his teeth out the windshield and growled, making Wade laugh.   
“Go back to sleep.” He said. Wade tucked his hand behind his head and leaned against the window as Peter blew past carefully driving cars. His eyes were closed but he knew exactly what Peter was doing. Peter had turned up the radio slightly and bounced off the back of his seat to the beat of “Mr. Brightside”.   
“Started out with a kiss…” he muttered to himself. Wade bit the inside of his lip to hold back a smile.   
“Now I’m falling asleep, and she’s falling asleep, and he’s falling asleep, and she’s falling asleep.”   
Wade bit his lips harder. ‘What the hell are you singing?” he thought.   
“But she’s driving so sloow nooow,” Peter continued. “She is going slow, now. Moove ooverrrr.” Peter violently began banding his head with the music. “Cause you just can't drive, it's killing meeee! So move the FUCK OVER!”  
Wade couldn't hold it in anymore and outwardly laughed.   
“I said go the fuck to sleep Wade!” Peer yelled back still bouncing in his seat.   
“Watch the fucking road Pete!” Wade yelled back through laughs  
“JEALOUSY! I know what I’m doooing! Shut up Waade! Fuck you old hag!” Peter glared out Wade’s window at the old woman driving the speed limit as they passed going 15 over.   
“Jesus fucking Christ.” Wade laughed. Peter was seething and the only way he was able to express his rage was to bounce more furiously in his seat like he was doing. If the car in front of them hadn’t been going the speed limit Peter would have been pushing 85 making the shaking of the wheel, as he exaggerated the tantrum he was throwing, deadly at least to him. Wade grabbed the wheel to stabilize it while Peter continued bouncing.   
“You need to calm down!” Wade laughed. Peter fully let go of the wheel, even though the traffic was letting up, and yelled. “Petey! Baby! Tony is gonna kill me if we die in an accident!”  
“Good luck getting to the fucking wreck site!” Peter said, shoving himself into the back of his seat but still driving with the car's petals. Wade now had both hands on the steering wheel and was leaning nearly into Peter’s lap. The two looked at each other again and shared a laugh.   
“Is this what’s happening now?” Peter asked.   
“I fuckin’ guess so.” Wade smiled. “Where are we going?”   
“Actually, we need to take that exit.” Peter grabbed the steering wheel again and Wade sat back in his seat, laughing again. “Swear to God if these mother fucks don't let me get the fuck over…”   
Wade looked at Peter, his eyes were glued to the passenger side mirror, checking and double checking that no one was in his way before merging. Wade found himself staring. Leaning his arm on the car door doing nothing particular with his hand, aside from smooshing it against his face, and staring at Peter. His lips were pressed against each other and his nose was flared. Surefire signs that even if he was faking or exaggerating his rage before, he was still pretty pissed at the other drivers around him. It was pretty cute. Not in any “I’m gonna say you look cute when you’re angry to get your guard down and stop any argument in its tracks” kind of way but in an “I know you aren’t pulling any faces and this is legitimately how you look when you’re angry and you still look adorable” kind of way. He stared longer at the angry little man driving him to certain doom and smiled.   
Peter had the feeling Wade was looking at him but wasn't fully sure he was until he darted his eyes to him when switching lanes again.   
“I wish you wouldn’t,” Peter said as his face suddenly got hot. Wade smiled bigger as he watched Peter’s entire face turn red. He leaned his elbow and then his chin on Peter’s armrest, mere inches from his face.   
“Nah.” Wade said plainly. Peter’s bright red face was in distress. His eyes were wide, eyebrows raised, mouth thin. Wade smiled at the stress he was causing Peter. They came to a red light and Peter made a decision. Very quickly Peter kissed Wade, too fast for Wade to recognize what he had done. He could feel Peter on his lips but Peter was in the exact same position he had always been.   
“You little-” Wade grabbed both sides of Peter's face and yanked it to his own. Peter kissed back, but only for a moment as his spidey-sense told him the light had changed, and it had. He pulled away from Wade but Wade held tight to his face. Peter did his best to object with Wade’s tongue in his mouth but it took the car behind them honking for Wade to finally let go. He smiled at Peter’s red face as he held his finger to his face, letting the driver behind them know it was Wade’s fault and not his before driving off again.


	2. Staying at a Friend's Old Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter get it ON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW, sex with a transitioning man who hasn't had bottom surgery written by a cis woman who researched and talked to friends but in the end is still a cis woman. If there is any phrasing or anything like that that i should avoid or rephrase let me know, i want yall to enjoy my writing and not be set off by it.   
> Other then that enjoy!

Wade’s “luxurie New York apartment” or so the friend he was borrowing it from had called it, was a 300 square foot creaky mess on the outskirts of Manhattan that was overpriced and with a view of the building next door. But it allowed dogs so, you know, take what you can. But Peter Parker had no idea how he got here, or how he got to straddling Wade’s lap, but here he is… and here he is… and there they are, on top of an Ikea Morgedal on top of Brimnes on top of a creaky old floor that Peter swore got louder with each movement. 

Wade wasn’t paying attention to that at all though. He was more concerned with reaching the back of Peter’s mouth sooner rather than later. Rough kisses that Peter pulls away from each time, never letting them last more than a second, before coming back to Wade to repeat again and again. It was beginning to drive him crazy. Peter massaged the back of Wade’s neck and played with his earlobes. Wade grunted as Peter pulled away again, he tightened his grip on Peter’s waist. When Peter came back for another mouthful Wade held him there, right against him, firmly on his hardening lap. Peter noticed. Nose to nose he wrapped his arms behind Wade’s neck and kept his bottom lip in his teeth. 

“That’s it.” Wade moved his hand farther up Peter’s waist for a better grip and threw him onto the bed. Peter let out a scream of laughter, Wade positioned himself over him and kissed him more rough than before, Peter was unable to back away from the kiss allowing Wade to finally reach the back of Peter’s mouth. 

Peter grasped at the back of Wade’s shirt, pulling it up as he tried to find a grip. Wade just took it the entire way and stood up, whipping off his shirt in one fluid swoop. He looked down at Peter, cheeks red and smiling at his chest. He was petty Goddamn adorable. Peter brushed his hands over Wade’s scarred chest with pride, ownership, almost. His fingers traced over the ridges and bumps for a moment, until Wade came back down on top of him, delivering more inescapable rough kisses. 

Peter’s stomach tightened, his chest burned and his heart quickened as Wade moved his hand up under Peter’s shirt. Pulling their faces away from each other Wade pulled Peter’s shirt over his head and threw it to the floor, landing unintentionally next to his. Wade laughed in this throat as he moved on to Peter’s neck to deliver a bite so delightfully sexy Tom Cruise will study it for his method acting in the remake of  _ Interview with a Vampire _ . Peter enjoyed the bite and relished in it, not even thinking about the mark it would leave.

Wade held tight to Peter’s hip with one hand and slid his other hand up Peter’s side and over his binder, massaging the tissue underneath with his thumb. Peter voiced his displeasure with a grunt and moved Wade’s hand back down to his waist. 

“What is it?” Wade asked, backing off a bit.

“N-um, nothing, jus-just leave my chest alone… ok?” Peter felt ridiculous saying that.  _ God, who says that? _ Peter thought. _ ‘Hey lets fuck just don't touch the chest ok?’ Whose boundaries are like that? ‘Yeah ok whatever you say, weirdo.’ Jesus Chirst, just ignore that, or don't, but do? Don’t. God just shove your tongue back down my throat and keep going.  _

“Alright.” Wade said and moved his hand so both of them were planted firmly on Peter’s waist. He didn’t mind following Peter’s lead on where to touch and where not to touch, getting directions is better than going off of instinct. Besides, this way Wade was able to grind harder between Peter’s legs anyway. Pulling him harder into Wades crotch, the pants have to go. 

Wade set to work right away undoing his belt and fumbling over his pants button. Peter hopped onto the idea too, having an easier time with his own belt and pant button then Wade was. Wade had to stand up, off of the bed, to actually get his pants and briefs off, Peter was able to just bring his knees to his chest and slide his pants off that way. 

“Show off.” Wade said, throwing his own pants behind him. Peter laughed and bit his tongue as Wade held himself up on the bed with his arms and crawled closer and closer to Peter’s face. Peter, ever the tease, let Wade’s nose almost touch his own before moving backwards, further onto the bed. 

“Nah-ah, no no no.” Wade said, he was not about to let Peter pull that “keep them wanting more” shit again. Wade gripped Peter’s thighs tightly and pulled him back underneath him. Peter gave another yell laugh at how sudden this was and smiled up at Wade, looming over him. Wade smiled back, he was fully cocked and ready to go and Peter looked ready to go to, so let’s fucking go!

Peter still had his boxers on, no worries, Wade went back to the bite on Peter’s neck and continued his work there while his hand slid under those boxers to get to business. Peter’s stomach twisted as Wade’s fingers fondled his penis that had taken two years of T to grow and was still extremely sensitive. Peter felt his heart start racing and his breathing hardened. He propped himself up on his elbows and held tight around Wades shoulders as he continued stroking. It felt good, really good, Peter’s hips felt weightless and he moved them in time with Wade’s strokes, grinding into his palm. Peter moaned into Wade's ear, he bit harder into Peter’s neck in return and fully pulled his boxers down. With tingling legs Peter pulled them the rest of the way down and kicked them off his feet. Wade slid a finger the length of Peter’s penis and down the rest of his crotch to the outside of Peter’s first hole-PAUSE!

“WAIT!” Peter yelled louder than he thought he would. Wade jumped back and off of him. 

“What?!” He asked, equally startled and concerned. Peter was shaking and embarrassed. Wade grew more concerned. “Pete?”

“S-um, sorry i just-.” Peter took a breath, his shaking lessened and he felt more centered and more embarrassed.  _ God what the fuck was that?!  _ He thought. 

“Don’t be sorry babe, what’s wrong?” Wade spoke gently and put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

“No, no, i just-um- sorry just, nervous.”  _ Nervous?! More like terrified! The fuck is wrong with you!? _

“You wanna stop?” Wade asked. 

“No! No, I just haven't…” Peter’s entire face went hot with shame. 

“Wait, are you actually still a virgin?” Wade adjusted his seat on the bed, getting more comfortable for whatever they were about to get into. 

“No I-”

“Because I was joking all those times before. I was teasing i didn't actually-”

“I’m not a virgin Wade!” Peter’s heart hadn’t stopped racing, it was just racing now for another reason. “I’ve had girlfriends before I just-.” Peter stopped himself, completely lost for words on how to describe what was going on with him right now. 

“Haven’t bottomed before?” Wade offered. Light switch, that’s the word, that’s what's happening here. 

“Uh, yeah.” Peter said. God he was so embarrassed right now. He brushed his hair out of his face nervously and avoided eye contact. 

“Dude, babe, that’s totally fine! I got you. If you wanna keep going.” Wade held his hands out waiting for an answer. Of course Peter wanted to keep going he just wasn’t sure how, well, he had an idea actually. 

Peter moved himself to the head of the bed, feet flat, knees bent, legs apart, arms out, ready for Wade to come back. Wade smiled and crawled quickly back into his arms, landing a kiss on his way in. We pulled Peter by the hips down onto the pillows, continuing with the kisses. They did help put Peter back at ease. He held onto Wade’s shoulders and rested his knees against his waist. 

“Don’t worry, about a thing.” Wade sang between kisses. Peter rolled his eyes.

“God dammit Wade.” he said, not kissing. Wade laughed.

“Whaat? You got nothing to worry about, baby! You're in good hands.” Wade licked from his palm up his middle finger before reaching back down to Peter’s crotch. Peter took another breath as Wade stroked his penis and down between his crotch. The tight gut feeling was back and Peter tried focusing on that feeling. He closed his eyes and breathed out, rolled his head back into the pillows and let Wade do his thing. Wade’s hands were rough but not like, in a bad way. His entire palm rubbed against Peter’s dick while his middle finger circled his first hole, waiting for the right time, for the ok to go in. Peter was feeling it now, gut twisting, ribs hot, legs weak and toes curled. He combed his hands through his hair and held on. 

“You like that?” Wade asked. Peter bit his lip and nodded. The ok, not a verbal ok but an ok, so like, easy as he goes. Wade introduced his finger inside of Peter and could feel him tense up and backed off. 

“You ok?” he asked. 

“Yeah, yeah… keep going.” Peter held himself up on one elbow and held onto Wade’s back with the other. 

Wade did as he was told and kept going, the reintroduction of his finger he stroked the ceiling of Peter’s crotch. Peter gripped tighter to Wade as his own gut feeling tightened. He breathed harder and was face to face with Wade so he did what came naturally to him and kissed him hard. Wade kissed back and followed Peter’s level of intensity. If Peter backed off so did he, if Peter went in harder, he matched that, synchronized and going at whatever pace Peter was comfortable with. 

“God Wade,” Peter breathed. “God…  _ fuck!” _ He had something he wanted to say but as soon as he thought of it he forgot about it. Probably because while Wade was matching Peter’s kisses he was also matching them with his hand and had cranked up the intensity on Peter’s dick and in his crotch. 

“Feels good?” Wade asked. 

_ “Yes!” _ Peter replied, dropping back down onto the pillows and taking Wade with him. Peter w breathing heavy hot breaths onto Wade’s chin. God, the only thing Wade wanted to do was lay some pipe, just absolutely wreck Peter’s crotch! But he couldn’t, Pete wasn't ready for that yet, pretty soon but not yet. For now he was fine with the reactions he was getting and the feeling of Peter on his fingers. He was tight, maybe because he was already decently small or because it was his first time having anything bigger than a tampon in but it doesn’t matter when you got a grip like that. 

Wade groaned, he was straddling one of Peter’s legs and he subsided his intense want to jump to the next step by grinding on said leg instead. He had a steady rhythm between his hand and his grinding, but was still beyond ready to move on. 

“I wanna fuck you.” Wade moaned into Peter’s ear. 

“I wish you fucking would!” Peter whispered back. GREEN MEANS GO LET’S FUCKING GET IT! A shot of adrenaline made a b-line for Wade’s brain and he did not miss a beat in moving Peter. Peter was not expecting that reaction and was thrown off for a second when suddenly his knees were to his chest and Wade was between his legs, a massive smile on his face. He laughed when his brain was able to process how fast Wade had moved. Laughing during sex, it meant Peter was comfortable and having a good time and Wade thought it was sexy as hell. His elbows holding up Peter’s knees he leaned down and planted a kiss on the still giggling Peter. 

Peter took a breath as he watched Wade adjust himself over him. Gut tight, ribs hot, breathing irregular, he was excited and scared at the same time but was totally ready to go. Wade held onto his cock and was able to just slide into Peter’s crotch. Wade moaned loudly, God, if he thought Pete was tight before it was nothing compared to now. Wade was focused on his dick and the adrenaline that was steadily declining that he didn’t notice that Peter hadn’t yelled out in pleasure but in pain. He has tensed up at the wrong moment and while Wade was living in the feeling Peter was suffering though it. It felt like ripping the handle off of a plastic bag looked like. He knew all he needed to do was relax but it was harder to do as Wade began thrusting into him. 

Throwing himself back Peter gripped the pillow over his head for dear life and groaned. A tear had squeezed it’s way out of his eye and ran down his cheek. Wade saw this and was unsure still if pleasure or pain as honestly it could be either from his point of view but was pretty sure the tear was more of a pain thing. He slowed down his humping and asked. 

“You ok?”

“Ah! Ye-yeah! Umm, ow!” Peter didn’t want to stop but god damn did it hurt!

“Hey, hey, relax and enjoy the ride.” Wade kissed Peter and started breathing with him. He moved Peter’s legs onto his own hips and his hands on either side of him. Forehead to forehead and breathing together Peter held onto the back of Wade’s neck and the side of his face. Wade rocked gently into Peter, he was teasing himself by only putting in the tip but it was good for Peter. He was feeling better, breathing with Wade helped him relax and he was able to loosen up and “enjoy the ride”. 

He had been uncomfortable with any penetrative masturbation in the past so this feeling, the sensation of Wade rocking into him, was something he had never felt before. He moaned into Wade’s ear, and this time Wade was sure it was in pleasure this time, he could feel that Pete had relaxed and upped the ante, going deeper and picking up the pace. He held himself up over Peter and watched as he rolled his head back, the hickey on his neck red and still with teeth marks. Peter gripped Wade’s back tighter but held back from using his finger nails. Wade went back, again, to the love bite on Peter’s neck. 

“Scratch me babe.” He told Peter before biting his neck again. 

“You sure?” Peter asked. In response, Wade bit down hard onto Peter’s neck and pushed farther into him. Involuntarily Peter dug his nails into Wades back. Wade loved it, he honestly hoped Peter would underestimate himself and make him bleed. Pete won't want to because he's a good person but with how fast Wade healed it’s not like he would ever need to know. For Wade, pain and pleasure mixed more than it should for any normal person meaning doing one normally brought the other. 

Wade pumped harder into and deeper into Peter. Peter felt a twinge of pain in his crotch but the overwhelming pleasure and euphoria that bursted into him with every thrust was more than enough for Peter to ignore the pain and encourage Wade on. 

“Ah! Yes!” He moaned. Wade laughed in his throat as he was able to get into his own baseline fucking flow. He reached back and gripped Peter’s firm ass with his whole hand and put Peter’s knee on his shoulder, God damn he was flexible! Peter felt bent, Wade was sitting back on his knees and held Peter’s hips up onto his lap and pelvis. Right on him so he could get right up into Peter. With his legs on Wade's shoulders Peter crossed his ankles behind Wade’s head, he was unsure what to do with his hands and keeping them curled next to his chest felt natural so that's where he left them. Wade kissed up and down Peter’s calves, his breathing against his leg hairs sent chills shooting down his spine and spreading out around his neck and head. 

Wade continued rocking into Peter, building a rhythm and let Peter get used to the position before plunging himself into Peter. The two of them let out synchronous yells of pleasure, Peter shot his hands into his hair and held tight as Wade picked up the pace and continued pushing into him. Wade’s hands moved from Peter’s legs to his hips, holding tight and digging his fingers into the muscle. He was in total control with Peter’s direction. Peter’s face was flushed and his chest heaved with each breath, he looked so Goddamn hot with his hands in his messy hair and completely besides himself with sensation and pleasure. Wade wanted him to feel even better than he did now and handled Peter’s hips to rock in rhythm with his thrusting, he had another idea to increase Peter’s experience. Wade grabbed one of Peter’s arms and moved his hand down to his dick. 

“Fuck,” Peter breathed as he touched himself. “Fuck, fuck fuck  _ fuck!”  _ It was almost overwhelming, the feeling of Wade inside him filling his crotch entirely, the sensation of touching himself. His chest heaved and his bent gut was in sailor knots. Wade was enjoying himself too, Peter’s legs were tight around his neck but his crotch was tighter around his cock. 

“Ah, God.” Wade moaned. He leaned farther over Peter and really,  _ really _ got into him. “I’m so close.” He breathed. 

“Fuck Wade, do it!” Peter encouraged. With that Wade put in maximum effort. Wade gritted his teeth and gripped Peter’s thighs hard and went as deep as he could. Peter moaned loudly and held onto the sheets. Wade and Peter both yelled out as Wade came inside him. A rush ran to Wade's head and spread down his back and shoulders. Peter felt electricity shoot throughout his body and rushed around his head. Both of them breathed heavy as Wade fully finished and they relished the moment.

Wade let Peter’s legs fall off his shoulders and onto the bed, he held himself over Peter before resting himself onto him. Peter was shaking and wrapped his arms under Wade’s arms and held on. Wade laughed and nestled his head into Peter’s neck. 

“How you feeling baby?” He asked. Peter couldn't respond, his head was still spinning and his legs felt like Jell-o. He squeezed Wade and turned his head into Wade’s. He managed to move his legs a bit and held them against Wade’s. Wade took that, as he should, as a positive response and squeezed Peter back. 

He could stay there forever, in the afterglow of sex, but he really,  _ really _ had to pee and so he would have to get up. Wade lifted himself onto his elbows and kissed Peter’s forehead. 

“I gotta take a piss darelin.” He said before getting up. Peter sneered for a second and laughed.

“Oh how romantic.” He teased as he laid back into the bed and brushed his hair out of his face. 

“I’vE GoT tO TaKe A fUcKiN’ PiSs MaTe!” Wade yelled back in a just down right horrible English accent. So bad Peter couldn't tell if Wade was faking how bad it was or was sincerely trying. Peter laughed loudly as he looked at the bathroom door. He was feeling really good and he could hardly believe he was saying it but he wanted to go again. 


End file.
